challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvonne Scone
Yvonne Scone is a female contestant in The Shopkins Game and The Shopkins Game Again. Yvonne Scone was a semi-antagonist in TSGA. She was on the Squishy Cherries team and was on Team No-Name until Tocky Cuckoo Clock made a new team called FreeSmart and she joined along with Noni Notebook, Lippy Lips, Captain Zoom and Diana Diamond. She is part of the alliance with Captain Zoom and Tocky Cuckoo Clock. She likes to call Tocky Cuckoo Clock "Pence-Pence" (first seen in Are You Smarter Than a Banana?), and she won't allow anyone else do that. Yvonne Scone is currently a contestant on Battle for TSG and a member of team Iance. Personality Yvonne Scone has the personality of a stereotypical teenage girl and is friendly to some contestants but mean to some others. She has an unbreakable bond with Tocky Cuckoo Clock, as she never argues with her, she calls her nicknames, and they seem to have been friends with each other before TSG started. However, with other contestants, she is very harsh, judgmental, and seems to disrespect them; this is further supported when she insulted and kicked Noni Notebook and Lippy Lips, the "alternates", out of her alliance, and she has a long aversion towards Strawberry Kiss until BFT 5. Nevertheless, she does have a kinder side to her teammates, alliance members and everyone, and will do anything to lead them in the right direction. Her most disliked player is Strawberry Kiss (until Fortunate Ben), as seen when she was playing "Strawberry Cake" in Are You Smarter Than a Banana? and Crybaby!. She feels he smells bad and is too overweight, coupled with the fact that in Barriers and Pitfalls, Strawberry Kiss was weighing down the chairlift needed to progress through the challenge, barely ripping the cables. Trivia *Yvonne Scone was the 5th character created as seen in carykh's "First TSG Drawing EVER!" video. *Yvonne Scone was the one who said the first and last words in Season 1, saying "Yeah!" in both instances. *Yvonne Scone was the first to switch teams in The Shopkins Game Again. *Yvonne Scone said that Tocky Cuckoo Clock had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Mike Rophone. *Yvonne Scone seems to be completely unaware of Tocky Cuckoo Clock replacing her with Lippy Lips as an alliance member. *Yvonne Scone may have a crush on Lala Lipstick, as of in Take the Plunge: Part 2, she chooses Lala Lipstick, and in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Yvonne Scone tries to save Lala Lipstick from falling into the gorge along with Cheeky Chocolate, Pinkie Cola, and Macy Macaron. *Yvonne Scone is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode, and in Get in the Van, Yvonne Scone joined FreeSmart but was considered eliminated, which means she rejoined in the episode she was eliminated. *Yvonne Scone's voice changed in Season 2, sounding more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Diana Diamond, who sounded different from when she appeared in Reveal Novum. *Yvonne Scone was the first contestant to be eliminated by the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Yvonne Scone is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Slick Breadstick and Fiona Fries. *Yvonne Scone is the first FreeSmart member that Noni Notebook rescues in 5b. *Yvonne Scone is the only contestant to use the word "like" repeatedly. *In Get Digging, Yvonne Scone said she had to deal with Strawberry Kiss for "like, 17 million years". This means that Strawberry Kiss and Yvonne Scone could have been alive for 17 million years. However, she may have been exaggerating. *Yvonne Scone is one of the only 2 contestants to actually resist being sent into the TLC for some time: In her case, she lasted over 71 days. Nina Noodles, the other one, resisted a few seconds, trying to mirror every laser incoming at her, failing at the fourth. *In the fake TSGA 5: "But Wait!", Yvonne Scone turns into Tocky Cuckoo Clock and she says "But wait! I'm Tocky Cuckoo Clock!" and she gets sent to the TLC. In the real TSGA 5a: Get in the Van, Yvonne Scone disguises as a tree, and so does Captain Zoom. *Yvonne Scone is the lowest ranking person in TSGA who is voiced by Cary Huang. *In both TSG and TSGA, Yvonne Scone is the lowest ranking member of her alliance. However, this changes in BFT, when Tocky Cuckoo Clock is eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *Yvonne Scone is in 4th place in the most dislikes in The Shopkins Game Again with 426 dislikes. The 3rd place is Berry Tubs with 440 dislikes, the 2nd is D'lish Donut with 573 dislikes, and the 1st is Mike Rophone with 1455 dislikes. *She has said "OMG"'s the most compared to the others: "Oh my like, woodsicles", "OMG", "Oh my gosh", "OMQ", "OMW", and "OMT". *In TSG, Yvonne Scone has gotten the 5th least amount of votes with only 105. 4th is Buncho Bananas with 73, 3rd is Kooky Cookie with 46 and 2nd/1st is Slick Breadstick and Crown Jules with 26 votes each. *It is most likely that she will leave the Tiny Loser Chamber in GST 2. **If she does not rejoin, it is likely Pinkie Cola will rejoin instead. *Yvonne Scone probably has no idea what Tocky Cuckoo Clock thinks about her. *According to Cary in his BFT 3 reaction video, Yvonne Scone's voice in TSGA was made using a plugin in FL Studio. *Out of all of the content made by Jacknjellify, Yvonne Scone only likes the Thanks for 4 years! video. *Yvonne Scone seems to be much nicer after Tocky Cuckoo Clock is eliminated, even going so far as to become friends with Strawberry Kiss in Fortunate Ben and (possibly) deciding to change the words to Strawberry Cake, as it calls Strawberry Kiss mean names. *In Gardening Hero, Yvonne Scone dyed her "hair" blue. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters